LA BRUJA DE SEILENT HILL
by alexander.moreira.5623
Summary: todo había pasado minato había rescatado a kushina de seilent hill pero ahora sus hijos naruto hiyaki junto al grupo de konoha y suna van a a un viaje y por cosas del destino se desbian y terminan en seilent hill pero lo que no saben son las aventuras y desafíos oque los esperan ... mal summary pero entren y lean naruto x hinata entre otros
1. Chapter 1

EPIOLOGO:

Minato estaba tenso recién había terminado de rescatar a su novia kushina de la ciudad fantasma SEILENT HILL ellos viajaron lejos de la ciudad se fueron a vivir a una ciudad llamada konoha aunque no era la mayor cosa era una ciudad tranquila y prospera con un sistema de gobierno parecido a su ciudad de origen suna tiempo después se casaron todo iba tien tuvieron a su primer hijo al cual lo nombraron naruto 2 años después su segunda hija a la cual llamaron hiyaki 14 años pasaron todo iba bien hasta que un día el campamento de konoha decidio aser un via a resters cerca de suna y demasiado cerca de SEILENT HILL , hiyaki era una chica muy reservada e inteligente muy diferente a naruto ( ya sabemos su comportamiento) y debido a que tuvo que repetir dos años la academia estaba en el mismo grado que naruto, era un viaje de vacaciones gracias a su graduación de la secundaria ninja todos los de su generación iban a estar naruto,hiyaki,shino,lee,tenten,sakura,sasuke,kiba, shikamaru,choji,ino,neji y hinata está siempre estuvo enamorada de naruto y en este viaje se lo iba a decir pero ella tenía un secreto misterioso que ni ella misma lo sabía también iban a ir unos invitados de suna temari,garaa,kankurou y matsuri…..

Fin del epilogo

Jajá un epilogo corto es mi primer fic espero que os guste y pondré la continuación debido a sus review en el siguiente capítulo el viaje empieza….


	2. EL VIAJE EMPIEZA

Empieza el viaje

Naruto estava conento hoy era en dia el viaje para celebrar las graduaciones de los ninjas de konoha ...

Por otra parte una chija de ojos perlados se lebantava de su cama y estava alegre no por que era el dia de su graduacion si no porque hoy era el gran dia en el que iba a declararsele a cierto chico rubio de ojos azules ...

Naruto vistete rapido le grito hiyaki al rubio, ya voy hiyaki no seas tan precipitado

Mientras tando minato y kushina

Que bulla dijo kushina

Es estraño que hiyaki se comporte asi siempre es reservada dijo minato

Si pero hoy es el dia que siempre espero dijo kushina

E kushina no crees que debemos ser precabidos e ir a suna bueno ya sabes cerca de ahí esta seilent hill dijo minato mientras su sonrrisa se tornava seria

La mirada de kushina cambio y recordo una de las estrañas criaturas de seilent hill ...

Flash back

O no corre decia una asustada kushina a un horrorizado minato

Que nos alcanzan dino minato

Pues es que a eelos los segian doctoras locas sus caras eran desgarradas y un tipo con un casco triangular que llevava una gran cuchilla ...

Entonces minato le tiro un papel bomba el cual le recibio si inmutarse parecia inmortal ...

Mejor corre dijo kushina

Fin del flash back

Kushina sacudio la cabeza tratando de borrar ese recuerdo...

Tranquilo minato no van a ese pueblo vas a otro dijo kushina

Pero van muy cerca es mejor que nos vallamos a suna pa estar cerca y supervisarles tu sabes lo que vivimos alli dijo minato ...

Esta bien dijo kushina recordando lo que tuvieron que pasar ahí

Vamos a la cocina lla deben estar los chicos dijo minato

En la cocina

Ey padre dices que si veo algun letrero que diga seulet holl debo alejarme dijo naruto

Que es seilent hill y si sera mejor que nos alejemos de ese pueblo por lo que e investigado es un publo fantasma dijo hiyaki

De pronto se holle un pib pib

Lla lego el auto bus dijo kushina

Ya nos vamos dijeron emocionados naruto y hiyaki

Cuidenses dijeron minato y kushina

En el bus

Naruto y hiyaki subian ya estaban todos completos entonces empezo el viaje

Mientras tanto sakura gritaba recuerden el plan chicos ..

Y hiyaki sonrio mientras el recurdo de su plan vino a la mente. . . .

Flash back

Terminaban las clases y entonces sakura cito a todos a una reunion menos a naruto y a hinata

Entonces con todoa ayi sakura empezo bien os e citado a esta reunion para ligar a es mas baka del colegio naruto y a la mas timida y reservada hinata como todos ya sabemos hinata ama a naruto pero el muy baka no se da cuenta ahora con es concentimiento de hiyaki empezare esta reunion alguien tiene alguna propuesta

Todos se miraron confundidos exepto hiyaki quien ya sabia entonces ino fue la primera en alzar la mano

Que me dices ino dijo sakura

Que tal si los atrapamos en un genjutsu y hacemos que se beses dijo ino

Es una buena idea pero queremos algo mas natural dijo sakura

Entonces para la solpresa de todos shikamaru alzo la mano

Que dices tu shikamaru dijo sakura

Porque no hacemos que se tropiezen y se beses dijo shikamaru

Buen plan pero queremos algo mas natural

Que problematico dijo shikamaru

Ya se grito tenten porque no los juntamos hacemos que se sienten juntos y compartan su tienda de campaña ..

Bien pero como se supone que vas a hacer eso dijo sakura

Pues facil todos nos sentamos y sin mas espacio tendran que sentarse juntos y ademas votamos una de sus tiendad de campañas y asi nosotros nos negaremos a dejar dpormir a naruto y le demos que duerma con hinata y asi bemos como se desarrolla dijo tenten..

Bueno entonces caso cerrado dijo sakura. . . . . . .

Fin del flash back

Naruto vio desconsternado al no emcontrar asiento entonces se percato que una chica de ojos perlados estava sentada solo entonces sin mas preanbulo se sento junto a ella

Hola hinata dijo naruto a hinata mirandola de piez a caveza pues llevava unos shorts donde iban era caluroso y por eso los llevava ademas penso sentarse junto con su amiga tenten pero no " que hermosa se ve con eso penso naruto "

Hinata al percatarse de la forma que la veia se sonrrojo y dijo ho . Hola naruto kun ...

Entonces naruto sonrio mientras que hinata se desmallava

Naruto siendo tan baka penso que estaba dormida entonces penso " que hermosa se ve " y se acerco a ella pekigrasamente " eltonces pum se resvalo con algo que parecia haceite y termino besando a hinata

Todos miraban asombrados la esena y pensaron" el plan de tenten esta funcionando".

Entonces hinata se percato de que naruto la estava besando y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacian se separaron

Hinata llo lo siento dijo naruto

No hay problema naruto kun dijo hinata

..F...i..n...d...e..l...s...e..g...u..n...d...o..

Capitulo

Si e terminado el segundo chapter de mi primer fic espero algun review bueno en el tercer capitulo la llegada a seilent hill


	3. SEILENT HILL

Llegamos a seilent hill

Oye naruto no te comas a hinata dijo sakura

Si no agan cosas aqui dijo ino

Que problematico dijo shikamaru

Si dijo sasuke

Entonces naruto se percato de que seguia besando a hinata entonces se separo y una hinata totalmente sonrrojada

Los siento dijo hinata

No no te preocupes naruto kun dijo hinata

Entonces siguieron el camino totalmente callados

Entonces ahy estaba el cruce entre su destino y seilent hill el conductor kakashi por estar viendo hentai se desvio luego sintio un bache y dijo

No recuerdo que ubieran tantos baches o si iruka dijo kakashi

Solo continua dijo iruka

Que neblina no veo nada dijo iruka

Pero de pronto POF

Algo se les atraveso y todos volcaron y se desmallaron

Despues de un rato

O me duele la cabeza dijo naruto despertanso viendo a todos cerca de el

Que paso dijo naruto

No sabemos solo que no estan ni iruka ni kakashi dijeron todos

Salgamos dijo sasuke

Si dijeron todos

Afuero todos se solprendieron esa ciudad era practicamente fantas y vieron un letrero que decia bienbenidos a seilent hill

Hermano dijo hiyaki

Si es la ciudad fantasma dijo naruto

A que se refieren dijeron los demas

Si segun nuestros padres nos contaron esta es una ciudad que atrae a almas perdidas y aqui ocurren cosas raras

De pronto una sirena sono pero que dijeron todos cuando una obscuridad los imbadia y todos se desmallaron

Se despertarin en grupos de dos personas

Naruto,hinata

Sasuke,sakura

Shino,hiyaki

Ino,sai

Shikamaru,temari

Kankurou,choji

Garra matsuri

Kiba,lee

Neji,teten

Con naruto y hinata

Que dolor de cabeza dijo naruto despertandose hinata añadio el

Si naruto kun

Hinata tengo algo que decirte yo te amo hinata tu poco a poco te as ganado mi corazon pero tu aun me aun pregunto el

Naruto yo tambien te amo dijo ella

Entonces se besaron apasionadamente y luego se separaron por la fanta de aire

Pero porque me lo dices ahora naruto dijo hinata

Porque tengo miedo de morir aqui y no decirte nada dijo naruto

Sera mejor que nos movamos de aqui por lo que veo es un hotel dijo naruto

Mientras tonto con sasuke y sakura

Mierda dijo sasuke y vio que tenia un cuchillo en su pierna

Tranquilo sasuke kun esto es un hospital y encontrare una venda para curarte las heridas dijo sakura

Esta bien dijo sasuke sin saber que en lugar que ellos estaban era el peor de tosdos

Mientras tanto shino y hiyaki

Corre gritaba shino

Ahí biene dijo shino

Sera mejor que sueltus tus insectos dijo hiyaki

Buena idea dijo shino mientras soltaba sus insectos

Pero la batalla la ganaron las cucarachas que tenian tamaño de un kunai

Sera mejor que corras dijo shino mientras se preparaba para pelear con esas cucarachas

Pero shino dijo hiyaki

Bete grito shino

Hiyaki eres hermosa dijo shino

Cuidate dijo ella

Peri lo que ellos no sabian es que los demas equipos estaban mentalmente muertos y con sus cuerpos se estaban formando un ejercito de cabezas de triangulos o mejor conocidos como los verdugos de la bruja

...

Por fim e teminado el tercer capitulo el otro capitulo sera un especial en. Que explicare como los otros equipos murieron mentalmente .. Espero que si les gustan mi fic dejen un review y recomiendenmen por favor bueno asta la proxima ...


	4. cancelacion

Nota; los personajes no me pertenecen

Son de .MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

Cancelado por motivos de la vida pero hare un nuevo fic bueno no me quedo de otro pero apezar de hacer otro fic are un oneshot de naruhina que se titulara hinata cosas de la vida

MIS MAS PRECIADAS DISCULPAS AL UNICO QUE PUEDO CULPAR ES A LA MALDITA TESIS DE DOCTORES

Mi primer fic largo y lo cancelo al 5 chapter deberia recibir tomatazon insultos etc


End file.
